Aliens and Seikirei Adventures: Creators Successors
by Animefortin95
Summary: My first fanfic. RitoxHarem, MinatoxHarem.
1. Small Note

**Author note: This is a new thing for me. If there is anyone who would love to tell me how to make chapters, Please do so. I need to know how it is done. This story and others will be able to be typed once I learn. thank you and please assist me.**


	2. Chapter 1

_"It is time." _a voice said in a plane higher than the universe."_Finally, I shall be free"_

**"Troubling Times are coming, Brother"** Said a different voice. _"What shall we do, our time as the creator gods is coming to a close"_ said one last voice.

**"It is time for us to find our successors to stop what is to come"** Said the second voice.

_"Then we shall, I already found a someone to take my place when ready"_ Said the third voice.

**"Excellent, so have I, now we must get them to meet."** Said the second. _"That won't be difficult they both live in the same city, though how they have not met yet_

_is puzzling"_ said the third.

**"Indeed."**

_"Now lets get this_ _started."_

Then the two figures were seen standing on a floating platform, setting their sights on the home of the ones they chose to succeed them, the planet Earth.

These were the Creator Gods of the Universe, Mangus and Anima(If you realize what these names are picked off of, sorry for being uncreative in my names).

Mangus was a man with a golden robe with symbols of weapon combat, lightning, speed, stealth, earth, steel, light, and darkness.

Anima was a man with a silver robe with symbols of hand to hand combat, fear, tech knowledge, plants, water, wind, fire, and ice.

Meanwhile on earth in Tokyo, Japan, two young men are about to get their day started, Unaware that their about to have something new and even weirder for them than normal happen that will change their lives more than ever.

These two young men are named Rito Yuuki and Minato Sahashi.


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks to Hentai-Sempai for his thoughts on writing. I will try some of your advice in my writing now. At least my first supporter is an author who writes a very cool to love-ru story.**

"Gah" screamed out someone with Orange hair when he jumped out of his bed. "MOMO WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN...Actually I won't ask"  
The Orange haired boy was getting out of bed before Nana or someone else came in...or he would have if Momo hadn't grabbed him making fall face first in her...Assets, for a discrete word.

"Uhhhh...Rito that feels so good" Moaned Momo sleepily. _'__3...2...1'_ Rito counted in his head. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER YOU BEAST" screamed Momo's twin sister Nana after she opened the door to Rito's room and saw the position right after Rito's countdown reached 1. She then put Rito into a painful headlock, and although it still hurt, it hurt less than it did before as he was used to it._'Happens every morning the same way at the same time' _Rito said in his thoughts_._

Rito, after being released from Nana's headlock, got dressed in his school's uniform, a white shirt and black pants. Then walking down the hall Rito met up bwith the eldest sister of Nana and Momo, Lala, who apparently just got out of the shower as she had nothing on. He was able to keep from blushing for once at this but still greeted her which she greeted back.

He ate the breakfast that his younger sister Mikan Yuuki, who's hair is more brownish, made, walked to school which on the way he met Nemesis, a galactic Asassain who constantly seduces him for her personal amusement and constantly tries to turn Konjiki no Yami, another galatic asassain, into the Darkness, and then got into another misunderstanding with Konjiki no Yami in which resulted him in limping to school in immense pain, and meeting Yui Kotegawa a Black haired girl who is obsessed with Kittens and is the Schools only Discipline on anything shameless which she mostly directs the punishment towards Rito due to how his luck always makes anything happening to him result in a 'shameless' situation that wasn't even his fault.

at school he met with Mikado-sensei and Oshizu about the mornings injuries and the went to class. Run Elise Jewelria, a green haired pop idol who is from planet memorize, was at school today and instantly started flirting with him, then at lunch he went up to the roof to eat like normal with some of the girls mentioned (Lala, Momo, and Run) trying to feed him with his secret crush Haruna and the third of the galactic asassains, Mea, Yami's younger sister, and Nana there too. after school, Mea started talking to him about wanting to do some, and I quote, "Lickey-Lickey" stuff with him which he tried to ignore. when he got home, Mikan made his supper, he ate with her, Lala, Momo, and Nana in the kitchen.

Later Nana and Momo got into an argument which led to them grabbing each others tails. Oops, I forgot to mention that Lala, Momo, and nana are the princesses of the planet deviluke. They all have pink hair and have their own power. Lala could buiold machines, although they have yet to function the right way, Momo could talk to plants, and Nana could tak to animals.

There is one more member of the family in that little house, a baby plant girl named celine who sees Rito as her father, and can only say "mau."

In his room Rito sighed "how can I act like everything is normal today. Of course, today went by like it does without any extra so it is normal...for me"

**Well then I Guess this wouldn't be normal for you.** A random voice stated with an amused tone.

"Huh" was all rito said before a bright light made him pass out.

**Chapter done. How was it?**


	4. NOTICE

**Help! I am in need of a place to refresh on my to love-ru and sekirei knowledge as I am blind on how these characters look, act, and powers or status**

**or whatever else there is for characters. I can't watch the shows as everywhere I try kills my computer with hackers or viruses. This is my last computer and I don't want to kill it too.**

**can someone give me a site with the info I need that is safe. Until I learn of one this story is not gonna have all the specifics that make good stories.**

**this story is on hold until I get the information I need to really make the story good.**

**any help will be appreciated.**

**Animefoirtin95.**


	5. Apology

** I don't have any readers for my stories. :(**

**On hold until I get some more readers.**

**Sorry.**


End file.
